<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Missed You by ghostofviper</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26838262">I Missed You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper'>ghostofviper</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Masturbation, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:29:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>761</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26838262</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt request fulfilled for “I missed you”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ishikari Taichi/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Missed You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Complete and total asshole. That described Taichi perfectly.   Every time you had to come to one of New Japan’s show he thoroughly demonstrated what a dick he was.  You hated him.   With everything you had. </p><p>So why were you thinking of him while trying to take a relaxing bath?   With a groan of frustration you tried to push the frustrating man from your mind.   He was only there because you were going to one of the arenas tomorrow and you were sure to see him.   He was going to make one of those comments that made your palm itch to smack him.   That’s the only reason you were thinking of him.   You repeatedly told yourself this.   Hoping if you repeated it enough times that you would believe it.  Because right now?  You didn’t.  You knew you were thinking about him because you were lusting after him.   You didn’t want to be.  Not in the slightest.  But you couldn’t deny that you were.  Something about him had captured your fancy and refused to let it go. </p><p>As much as you hated to admit it the things he said to you got under your skin. It excited you to think about him fucking you bent over the side of the ring. You got wet imagining him following through on his promise to put you on your knees in the middle of a hallway and fucking your mouth.   His promises to record the encounter so he could show it to his boys made you weak.  </p><p>Before you thought twice your hands had trailed down your body, one spreading your folds while your fingers danced across your clit, rubbing the swollen little bundle as you sunk deeper into the water.  Images of Taichi floated through your mind, remembering how his hand burned your skin when he touched you. How his breath was hot against your skin when he whispered those dirty things to you.   Your fingers quickening their rubbing, capturing your clit between them and squeezing as you moaned.  Your free hand moved to your breast, pulling on the nipple and pinching it hard as you pictured Taichi fucking you.  You came with a loud gasp, breathing heavily as the hot water lapped around your body.   As it always did after you touched yourself to thoughts of Taichi shame coursed through you.  Hurrying from the bath you dove under your covers unmindful of your soaked body dampening the sheets.   You needed a good night’s sleep and to figure out to get Taichi out of your head.</p><p>That good night’s sleep didn’t happen.   You were plagued by dreams of the man you were struggling to forget.  Walking into the arena the following morning you kept your head down and hurried through your errand hoping to get in and out as quickly as possible before he showed up.  That apparently wasn’t meant to be though, because just as you were about to escape out the door you bumped right into him.   Falling back on your ass you glared up at the pompous jerk as he laughed. </p><p>“I missed you,” Taichi said with a grin making no move to help you up.  “Where have you been hiding yourself?”</p><p>With a huff you pushed yourself to your knees freezing as Taichi put a hand on your shoulder at kept you in place.  Your face burned in humiliation, very aware that you were on your knees in the middle of the crowded backstage area and the center of attention. </p><p>“I like you like this.  When are you going to stop fighting this and suck me off already?”   Taichi asked with a leer.</p><p>Pushing his hand off your shoulder you rose to your feet, chin raising haughtily as you glared at him. </p><p>“I will never suck you off.”  You spat.  “I despise you.” </p><p>Taichi had the nerve to shrug making you want to kick him right in the balls.  </p><p>“Last I checked you didn’t need to like me to suck me.”  Taichi said.  “Besides, you want me.  I don’t care how many times you deny it, you want to fuck me.  You want to suck my cock.   It’s just a matter of time before you give in and stop fighting.”  His long fingers reached out to stroke on along your cheek and down your neck.  “And when you do, I’m going to make you beg for it.”</p><p>He pushed past you and walked away leaving you staring after him with mouth gaping open.  Finally you recovered glaring at his retreating back.</p><p>“I will never beg you.”  You spat to empty air.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>